Synchronicity - Fairy Tail Version
by NyankoSenpai
Summary: Acnologia, the dragon that terrorises the land of Fiore, is in need of an another DIVA to sing prayers for him, and Lucy Heartfilia has been chosen for this role. All DIVA's have a shorten lifespan than most people, that is why new DIVA's are needed. Natsu Dragneel, Lucy's best friend, goes on a quest to search for her and to set her free from this terrible fate. Ends with NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

- Synchronicity -

~ Looking For You In the Sky ~

* * *

"Lucy! Natsu! Where are you?" Layla's voice echoed through the house, giggles and shh's escaped from under the bed's blankets, the buldge on the bed started to vibrate.

"Natsu, stop laughing! You're going to reveal our top-secret hiding spot!" A young Lucy whispered, placing a finger over his lips, making a 'shh' noise.

"But Luce! Your tickling me!" He clamped his hands over his mouth, trying to stop his laughing. He heard Layla's foot steps coming closer and closer. Lucy put a finger over her mouth, signaling him to be absolutely silent. Natsu stared at her eyes as she stared back, a blush covered both of their faces.

"Haha! Found you!" The blanket over them flew off and they squealed and laughed as they scrambled on the bed.

"Hahaa! Mama! Stop tickling me!" Lucy flailed her small arms above her head, next to her, Natsu was doing the same.

"Haha! Layla-san! Stop!" Natsu yelled, trying to pry Layla's hands off. Layla giggled in delight as she tickled her daughter and her daughter's best friend. Natsu and Lucy met met 3 years ago while she was lost in the forest, they were inseperable ever since. Layla took her hands of off their stomachs and eventually, they stopped laughing. Natsu sat up, panting heavily, in breathless puffs he said,

"How did you know we were in the bed? It was our top-secret hiding spot!" Natsu whined. Lucy laughed at the tone of his voice, which made Natsu laugh again. Layla smiled at them, hoping that they would soon realise about their 'special' feelings to one another.

*knock, knock, knock*

Those three knocks interrupted her thoughts, she stood up, patted the dust off of her dress and walked over to the door. Natsu and Lucy's laughter ceased and hopped off the bed, standing side-by-side, waiting for the guests to arrive. Before Layla could open the door, it was knocked over by a group of frightening soldiers. Layla knew by their actions it was that time of the year again, she knew she had to protect her daughter from them, she yelled at Natsu and Lucy,

"Run!" Natsu hugged Lucy protectively as they tried to escape towards the back door. Layla tried to fend off the soldiers, to save the kids some time. Lucy started to cry and so did Natsu,

"It's going to be okay Lucy, it's going to be-Lucy! Look at me! It's going to be okay!" Natsu reassured her, holding her hand tighter, while they ran through the house. The soldiers caught up to the children easily, then Lucy was ripped from Natsu's grasp,

"Natsu! Let me go!" Lucy screamed and struggled against her captor's grip.

"Lucy! Get off of me!" Natsu squirmed under the weight of an another soldier, they reached out a hand for each other, but sadly there were too far away, "Lucy!" He yelled again, tears falling down his face. He caught a glimpse of Layla, who was being held back by a soldier, crying no, begging them to go away.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, trying pull the arms that surrounded her. A soldier,

"By the order of Minerva, the Dragon Priestess, Lucy Heartfilia has been chosen to replace the now deceased Dragon DIVA, Milliana. She will continue to serve the dragon, Acnologia, to sing prayers for him until the day she dies, and you will never see her again. For the prosperity of Fiore!" The leader of the group announced, one-by-one the soldiers walked out of the house. The soldier that held Lucy was the last one to leave,

"Natsu!" She yelled as she peered over the man's shoulder, reaching out her hand with a necklace in it,

"Lucy! I promise! I promise I will rescue you!" Natsu yelled, reaching for his necklace around his neck, then he called out her name again and again, "Lucy!"

"Natsu! Mama!" She repeatedly called, her voice faded as her figure became smaller and smaller towards the horizon.

* * *

_10 years later..._

_A masked woman with two blue pigtails on her head, dressed in blue and black struggles to stand, even_ _by using her staff. She can recall those horrible memories like it was just yesterday, that poor girl. The dragon ripped her small body apart mercilessly, because she couldn't fulfil the dragon's wishes. She is the guardian of the DIVA, she is to make sure that no one trespasses into the cave._

_A teenage blonde girl in a ruffled, white dress stands alone in a dark cave and her only light source comes from the hole on the top of the cave. She carries a necklace, with a flame pendant, on her right hand, something startles her, making her drop it. The sound of the necklace dropping vibrates throughout the cave. She bears the title 'Dragon DIVA' for the dragon that terrorises the land, Acnologia. Her lifespan has shortened since she started singing prayers for dragon, so she holds on to the promise he made to her all those years ago._

_A pink-haired teenage boy travels along a path that seems to never end, his scarf flapping with the wind. Faintly, he can hear her singing voice and he follows it, but not knowing where he was actually going. He accidentally dropped his necklace, one with a key pendant, he picks it up and hears her voice again. Now, he travels on a path that leads to the east, his map is blank but he uses her voice to get to back to her. He can still remember the promise he made to her years ago, and now he is old enough to fulfil it. He soon reaches a town, and passes a masked, raven-haired busker, who was stripping to please the crowd and earn money. The pink-haired boy did not notice his gaze or what he said, 'he looks interesting'._

_A black-haired man with piercings on his face was being pushed down face-first to the floor, a tanned black-haired woman grinds her foot against his head. Growling, he looked up with furious eyes towards her face, smirking, she crossed her arms across her chest._

_The blonde girl walked slowly towards the dragon, her hand rested on its snout, comforting it._

_The pink-haired boy stares at a castle, its shadow silhouetting against the sunset. He closed his eyes in concentration, then he opens them slowly. He starts to advance towards the castle, hope reflecting on his eyes._

* * *

Welcome to my second Fanfic and it is based on the Synchronicity Trilogy

Review and review everyone!

If you have the time, read my other story 'The Disappearance of Lucy Heartfilia'

NyankoSenpai out.


	2. Chapter 2

- Synchronicity -

~ Paradise of Light and Shadow ~

{ Part 1 }

* * *

The blonde girl, who goes by the name Lucy Heartfilia, walks slowly with bare feet towards where the dragon sleeps. Her anklets ringing with each step she takes. She stops a few metres from the dragon, holding her necklace against her heart while not looking at the dragon. She takes breath and looks at the dragon with determination. She jumps slightly with her right foot and starts to sing,

_"Kyozou no rakuen no hate no," At the end of the artificial paradise,_

_"Fukai fukai daichi no soko de," Deep, deep at the earth's bottom,_

_"Tada hitori inori no uta o," All alone I sing these prayers, _

_"Utai tsuzuru sadame." The fate that's written in the song._

Lucy twirled and swayed her arms along to the song, her hands not letting go of the green shawl she carries. She raises her left arm and lowers her left arm while turning around her left foot. She looks to the sky singing on the top of her lungs,

_"Yukiba o nakuahita kako kara," From the past which has lost it's way,_

_"Meguri tsuzukeru koe o tsunagi," I chain it to the endless voice,_

_"Kuri kaesu rekishi no fuchi de," On the edge of repeating history,_

_"Sadame ni mi o sasagu." I search for myself in the fate._

_"Nani mo shirazu tada uta dake," Not knowing anything but the song, _

_"Tsumuide ikite kita," Use it for the whole of my life,_

_"Hare no uta o ame no uta o," The song of the sun, the song of the rain,_

_"Yasashii requiem o," A gentle requiem, _

_"Rakuen eto tsuzuku michi no saki ni," __In the path that leads to paradise, _

_"Sashi nobe rareta," It was given to me first, _

_"Atatakai te sae todokazu ni." Without warm hands to reach me._

She stopped twirling around to face the dragon, she raised her arms to the sides of her body and continued to sing.

* * *

_"Towa ni utai tsuzuke nasai." Keep on singing forever..._

After punishing the man, Gajeel, he was put into prison. Minerva was immediately threatened with a sword to her neck. A husky voice spoke from behind her,

"Where is the Dragon DIVA?" Minerva didn't answer. "Where is my best friend?!" He roared, Minerva slightly smiled. Before Natsu can continue, he was attacked by a flying dagger from an armored woman with long, scarlet hair.

"Ah! Erza! About time you came! This man was about to kill me! Where were you?" Minerva smiled evilly.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I had other errands to finish." Erza brought her sword to her side, then across her chest, Natsu's frightened expression can be seen as a reflection on the sword. Natsu swung his sword from the right side, only to be stopped by Erza's sword, his eyes were wide in anger and he snarled.

"It is impossible to rescue the DIVA." Erza's face was calm and relaxed, knowing that the boy would lose sometime soon. Then their bodies pushed back from the force of the attack, Erza raised her sword next to her face as Natsu ran towards her with the sword in hand. He yelled out to her,

"I'm going to save her no matter what! Even if it kills me!" Natsu roared as he clashed swords with her. Erza's eyes widened, 'Milliana...'. With all the strength Erza can muster, she swung Natsu's sword away from his hands. The tip of the blade made its way to the front of Natsu's throat, he growled at her while lying on the ground, using his hands to sit up. Erza's bangs covered the expression she showed, she grit her teeth as she remembered Milliana's fate that ended her life, an image of her appeared in her mind,

'Super strong, right?' Milliana smiled as the cat ears on her head twitched.

"Now, Erza, you know what to do." Minerva signaled her to kill Natsu. However, Erza had other plans, she moved her arm so the sword was facing Minerva's throat,

"I've had enough of your orders!" As soon as she started yelling, running footsteps echoed throughout the room. An another woman jumped from behind Minerva, swinging her scythe to attack Erza. The scythe plunged into the ground creating a deep crack where Erza stood seconds ago. The attacker chuckled, and smirked at Erza. She had short, silver hair with a curl sprouting at the top of her head, Angel was her name.

* * *

The black-haired man with piercings on his face, sits in the corner of a prison cell. He reminiscences the events that happened not too long ago,

'So much fire...Mother!'

He hears laughter from the entrance of the building, he opens his eyes to find a familiar face, then his expression darkens.

"Long time no see Gajeel! I wonder how you got in here!" The man laughed heartily, while twirling a set of keys on his finger and carrying an unconscious soldier.

"Shut your trap Fullbuster, I'm not in the mood for your jokes." Gajeel grumbled as he stood up.

"Is that how you thank your savior?" Silence. "Same old, same old Gajeel." Gray sighed as he unlocked the door, allowing Gajeel to come out, cursing as he walked past Gray. The stripper smiled and followed after him.

* * *

"Come on Erza! We have to get out of here before more guards come!" Natsu said as he kicked and stabbed a few soldiers.

"Damnit! Where is Gray and Gajeel when you need them?!" Erza cursed as she came face-to-face with another dozen soldiers. Several screams and explosions came from the other side of the room.

"You two boys better have a good reason why you are late! We are getting pummelled here!" Gray scoffed and joined into the fight, along with Gajeel.

"You, the great Erza Scarlet, getting thrashed just by a few soldiers? Don't make me laugh!" Gray laughed anyway, not noticing his shirt and pants were gone.

"Oi stripper! Keep an eye on your clothes!" Gajeel said as he threw off a pair of underpants from his face, shuddering as he watches it fall on a soldiers' back.

"Gah! How did that happen!" Gray frantically looked for his clothes, flailing his arms in the air. Soldiers came up to Gray, ready to attack but were immediately knocked down from his flailing arms.

"Will you guys shut up already?!" Natsu yelled, "We don't have time for this!" He was clearly irritated by their arguments. He could hear Gajeel mutter 'what's his problem?'

The group finally escaped, leaving a bunch of unconscious soldiers lying all over the floor, they stopped running at the outskirts of the castle. Then Natsu's head snapped up, the group looked at him weirdly, he could hear her again!

_"Horobu sekai no yugami no soko de," At the bottom of the dying world,_

_"Inori no ita o kanaderu sadame," Fated to sing prayers,_

_"Wasu rareshi kako ni nermuru yasashii koe ni," The gentle voice in the sleeping past,_

_"Zetsubou sae mo hohoemi ni kae," Turning even despair into a smile,_

_"Namida no soko ni shizunde iku.." Sinking along with my tears.._

Natsu ran after it, following the sound. "Hey wait up!" He heard Gray call from behind him, Erza and Gajeel struggled to follow him, trying keeping up with his unexpected twists and turns. Then Natsu suddenly stopped, making poor Gray collide to his back.

"She stopped singing."

* * *

Lucy ignored the burning sensation in her throat as she sang. It was becoming more and difficult to bear the pain and the dragon noticed this.

_"Namida no soko ni shizunde iku.." Sinking along with my tears.._

Before she can sing one more line, her singing was cut off by a violent coughing fit. Lucy covered her mouth because it hurt that much. Something warm covered the inside of her mouth and her hand, it was her blood. She started to cry, while holding her blood-covered necklace to her chest. Lucy struggles to stand up, and when she was stable enough to sing, she suddenly fainted. A large claw from the dragon covers the body of the girl.

'Save me, Natsu.'

* * *

If the character's roles don't quite fit, please tell me.

GoldenRoseTanya, what do you exactly mean by 'ooooooog'?

Everyone please leave a review, or follow or etc. It's just a click away!

NyankoSenpai out.


	3. Chapter 3

- Synchronicity -

~ Paradise of Light and Shadow ~

{ Part 2 }

* * *

After escaping from the guards in the castle, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Gajeel travelled far and wide to accomplish Natsu's near-impossible goal: To find Lucy, the current Dragon DIVA. Gray and Gajeel thought the two were plain crazy.

_"So, Natsu, what were you doing in the castle?"_

_"Gathering information to find my Lucy."_

_"Your Lucy? Is she your girlfriend?"_

_"No, not yet. After I rescue her from the dragon, then she'll be mine."_

_"Wait, dragon? You mean, Lucy is the Dragon DIVA?! And you are planning to rescue her?!"_

_"Not planning, I will rescue her."_

_"You, my friend, are indeed crazy, but I'll come with you anyway! You too Gajeel!"_

_"What?! No!"_

But they joined them anyway. The group passed through many towns and slept in forests. From time to time, Natsu would hear her gentle singing voice and he would follow it, making the others groan. In one particular town, Acalypha, Gajeel found this certain girl quite 'interesting', her name was Levy McGarden, the owner of a local library. Natsu and Gray couldn't see the connection, Gajeel was the total opposite of Levy. She can't fight well, and he can knock out a soldier in one punch. She can read, and he can't, well not that good. The travelers only stayed in the town for a short while, which made Gajeel depressed a bit.

* * *

Minerva and Angel stood in front of an army and they looked really angry. Minerva was yelling out orders to the soldiers,

"When you find the pink-haired man and his friends, kill them on sight! We cannot allow them to get to the Dragon DIVA! One group go to the DIVA's location and guard the entrance just in case, we cannot afford the dragon rising and ruining this country again!" She signaled the men to go, the men saluted and immediately departed. Two close soldiers started a conversation,

"Do you think the man is going to make it, Jet?"

"I don't know, he seemed really determined to save the DIVA, Droy."

"Is this doubt I can hear?" Minerva's creepy voice came from behind them, startling the two soldiers.

"N-no ma'am!"

"Good, I thought so, now go."

* * *

The others were fast asleep when Natsu was sitting against a tree near a river. He brought up his knees to his chest and folded his arms around them. He could remember the times he had with Lucy when it was involving a river,

_"Lucy, you might fall, you know!"_

_"Eh? Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm not going to fall anyway."_

_"How would you know that?"_

_"Because you'll be there to catch me, right?"_

_"...Of course I will! I promised I would protect you forever, remember?"_

Natsu tightened his grip around his legs, his emotions built up and tears started to form in eyes. Instead of crying, he used his feelings to sing a song, hoping that she can hear him,

"Zetsubou no rakuen no hate ni," At the end of the despairing paradise,

"Nakushita koe o sagashi motome," I desperately search for the lost voice,

"Michi naki michi o tada tooku," I just follow the imaginary road,

"Samayoi yuku sadame." The fate of the lost dream.

Natsu stared up to the sky, recognizing many constellations that Lucy pointed out, he sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

The masked woman dressed in black and blue shot her head up and turned her head to the entrance of the cave. Underneath her mask, she narrowed her eyes, feeling that something big or someone was coming. This woman's name is Wendy Marvell, but no one calls her that or remembers her name, anymore. She is merely a guardian for the DIVA.

* * *

"Toza sareta rekishi no kage ni," In the shadow of lost history,

"Ubawa reshi hi o omoi nagara," Thinking about the lost days,

"Kokoro no oku hibiku koe wa kutsuu ni mi todokazu ni," The voice echoing in my heart is full of suffering,

"Towa ni tsuzuku rakuen eto negai wa todokazu ni," My wish doesn't reach to the paradise,

"Tada yugande koe to tomo ni," It just bends along with my voice,

"Kie satte meguru dake," Just fades and repeats again,

"Ima kono te de tashikametai..." I want to check with my hand,

"Kimi no nukumori no oto," your sound of your warmth,

"Kizu tsuku koto sae itowazu ni." Not knowing that I'd get hurt.

Natsu stopped singing when he heard clapping noises from behind him. He turned to find Erza's sleepy face.

"That was beautiful Natsu, it almost sounded like a lullaby, almost." Erza said with her eyes closed.

"Gee, thanks Erza." Uncomfortable silence lingered in the air, then Erza broke the silence,

"Why do you sing like that?"

"Sing like what?"

"You sound so sad when you sing."

"Oh, I don't want to talk about it." Natsu looked away, then he heard footsteps coming towards them,

"Guys, we need to get away from here!" Gray's panicked voice came in breathless puffs.

"H-huh? What?" Gajeel's eyes snapped open with bags showing under his eyes.

"The soldiers! They found us!"

"Just when I finally got some sleep...THEY HAD TO INTERRUPT ME!" A gloomy aura emitted from Gajeel, he did not get enough sleep for weeks now. Shouts and yelling came from the trees,

"It's the pink-haired man and his traitorous group! Kill them immediately!" Dozens of soldiers emerged from the shadows of the trees, the group took their swords out,

"Damnit, how did they find us so soon?!" Cries of pain and swords clashing echoed through the forest, blood splattered on Natsu's face but he paid no mind to it. The battle raged on and on, only stopping when the group escape from the guards.

* * *

_"Watashi wa utau." I will sing._

"Ore wa takatau." I will fight.

* * *

"We're here everyone." Natsu's face brightened up.

"Oh, finally!" Gajeel threw his arms in the air.

"Let's go." Erza commanded, walking ahead. The path led to an entrance to cave lit up by crystals, the group stepped inside and a feminine voice spoke,

"Oh...they're here..that was quick..."

"Who's that?" Gray asked Gajeel, pointing to the woman on top of a staircase.

"Don't ask me!"

"You're here to rescue the DIVA correct? I won't allow you."

'How did she know?!' Erza though for a moment before the woman raised her right arm and a blue light formed in it.

"Rise my exceeds!" Ghost-like cats arose from the ground before the group, making Gray laugh.

"Cats? Are you serious? You've got to be- AAAHHH!" The cats attacked Gray with full force, not giving him a chance to hit back.

"There's so many!" Gajeel complained, Erza turned to Natsu and yelled,

"Natsu, go for the girl!" Natsu nodded and left the others to fight the cats, he ran up the stairs that led to the woman and roared as he swung his sword at her,

"Get out of my way!" His sword was blocked by her long staff, she talked to him in a calm voice,

"You seem so, how do you call it? Desperate? Angry? I wonder why..."

"Shut up!" She smirked and pushed Natsu down the stairs. Natsu got back on his feet and ran towards her again.

"Hehehe, is it...the Dragon DIVA Lucy?" Natsu slowed down a bit. Wendy though for a moment, she began to realize who this man was, "Oh! You must be Natsu Dragneel! The one she talks about all the time!"

"I said, shut up!" Natsu growled at her and swung his sword against Wendy's staff. She smirked and zoomed in to his face really close and whispered,

"I'm sorry, but you won't be seeing her today or ever again, Dragneel." Before Natsu can respond, Wendy had kicked him down the stairs, making his head bleed and he lost consciousness. The others also lay on the ground near him, bleeding and defeated.

A giggle escaped Wendy's mouth when she looked at the bleeding bodies on the floor, then those painful memories came rushing back,

_"No! I don't want to!" Wendy struggled against the men's grip, tears running down her face. The man in front of her ignored her pleas and raised the black mask to her face, more cheers coming from the crowd,"No! Let me go!" She cried once again, then she felt the top part of her face being covered by the mask. The crowd cheered once again for they have the guardian of the DIVA._

Wendy turned around, she took off the mask to let tears run freely,

"Utatte..." Sing...

* * *

Okay, imagine Wendy as Edolas Wendy but with pigtails, sorry for making Wendy evil.

Thank you everyone for reviewing, following ETC.!

Makes me so happy ^o^ (flails arms in the air)

For all those who read 'The Disappearance of Lucy Heartfilia', I am in the middle of writing it and there will be (I promise you) an epic NaLu moment. I don't know if it's in the chapter I'm writing or the following chapter.

Until next time!

NyankoSenpai out.


	4. Chapter 4

- Synchronicity -

~ Paradise of Light and Shadow ~

{ Part 3 }

* * *

Lucy was singing again for the dragon, the same prayer over and over again. The feeling in her throat was back and she tried very hard to ignore it. However, this time the pain was more unbearable than the last. Lucy collapsed on the floor covering her mouth while she coughed very hard. There so much blood that it escaped from her fingers and it trickled down her throat and dress. After her coughing fit, she started to cry. Lucy knew that all DIVA's that were chosen die earlier than most, but this illness came out of the blue. She wiped the blood away and her knees started to wobble when she tried to stand up. As soon as Lucy sang the first note, her legs gave out and she collapsed.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes to find himself standing in a white room with nothing in it. He felt something or someone leaning on his back, her scent wafted through his nose and he immediately realised who it was. Lucy started to sing and he sang along with her,

_"Watashi wa inoru mamoru tame ni," I pray to protect,_

"Ore wa tatakau kowasu tame ni," I fight to break,

_"Egao ga kobore hikari sasu sekai to tame ni," For the world that is brimming with smiles,_

"Kimi wa naiteta tada hitori de," You were crying all alone,

_"Asu eto tsunagu hikari no kibou no uta," A song of hope that binds today and tomorrow,_

"Kako o houmuru kage no zetsubou no uta," A song of despair that throws my past away,

_"Inochi o atae ibuki koe o," I give my life and my voice,_

"Inochi o ubai owari no koe," A voice that declares the end,_  
_

_"Atarashii kaze ni nose," I send it on the wind,_

"Yama nai ame ni nagashi," I will drain it in the endless rain,

_"inochi tsukiru made..." until I die..._

* * *

"Mata meguru..." It repeats again...

Natsu's eyes snapped opened when hearing that, he slowly stood up. He clutched his right shoulder to stop the bleeding. Wendy turned around, surprised that Natsu could still stand. He held the sword in his hand and ran towards Wendy.

"Rise my exceeds!" She summoned more monsters but Natsu rammed through them. Wendy screamed and dropped her staff, she raised her hands to her face as Natsu ran towards her. As Natsu passed, Wendy's mask broke into tiny little pieces and tears fell down. Natsu sprinted towards the cave where Lucy was being held, he ignored the blood pouring down at the side of his face, the wound on his right shoulder and tears started to form in his eyes. He would be able finally see Lucy again! His face brightened when he saw the back of Lucy. He reached out his hand and yelled as loud as he could,

"Lucy!"

* * *

They will reunite once more!

Sorry, this chapter is MUCH shorter than the previous ones. Next chapter, everything will end, sorry T^T don't hurt me.

_VOcaloIdandFTfan, I'm so glad that you love this story! Synchronicity was hard to understand at first, no? Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked.._

_TheDiamondCross, do not worry, NyankoSenpai has come back with a chapter!_

_GoldenRoseTanya, yes, oooooooomg_

_TheHuman, your name is interesting, and here is a chapter because of that_

_Hinagiku Zeelmart, your name is also interesting...huh...ANYWAYS HERE IS A SHORT CHAPTER FOR YOU TO ENJOY_

Nyeh

NyankoSenpai out.


	5. Chapter 5

- Synchronicity -

~ Requiem of the Spinning World ~

* * *

Just before Natsu defeated Wendy, Lucy was able to sing again properly after fainting again. She woke up on the cold hard floor and she could see the blood splattered on the area in front of her mouth. Lucy held the necklace in her hand and forced herself to stand up. She used the walls of the cave to support her, and she walked slowly towards the dragon. She let the necklace hang in her hand.

Lucy raised her head towards the dragon, his golden eyes showed that he was furious, another DIVA was going to die soon. The wind blew in the cave, Lucy's golden hair flowed along with it. She didn't seem fazed by his stare and so, she began to sing once more,

_"Merai wo terashite," _

_"Towa ni tsudzuku rekuiemu,"_

_"Hikari wo, sadame wo,"_

_"Yami wo tokihanatsu,"_

Lucy danced a new routine and sang a new song, she couldn't hear the shouting and yelling from the entrance of the cave. Surprisingly, a blue magic circle appeared underneath Lucy and smaller ones surrounded her arms and the rest of her body. The circle beneath her enlarged and the ones surrounding her body disappeared. Lucy stood still and sang louder than ever before. Sparkles within the circle flowed upwards rapidly then the circle disappeared. Lucy fell on the ground and didn't move again.

* * *

Natsu watched Lucy fall to the ground, he extended his arm towards her and sprinted to her. He knelt down and took her in his arms,

"Lucy?" He whispered, he noticed that her body was extremely cold and there was blood on her chin. Wendy stood behind them, another giggle came from her mouth. Her eyes were gold and there were scales showing around her eyes. Wendy used to be a dragon, and now she is set free from her human form. She held out her hand where a blue light shone and formed into a symbol. The symbol disintergrated into several pieces and flew towards Lucy's body, making it glow for a second.

"Lucy?!" He yelled, he shook her body but there was no response. He now realised that he was too late to save her, even though he promised to protect her from anything. He started to cry and yell out her name. After a few moments, Natsu calmed down and whispered quietly,

"I'm sorry, Lucy."

He gently put her down and folded her arms so her hands were on top of the stomach. Natsu held his tears back and placed his hand above her hands, he caressed her pale face and started to sing softly for her,

"Kimi ga nozonda no wa...," What you wished for...  
"Ore ga nozonda no wa...," What I wished for...  
"Nokosareta koe wa nageki," The voice left behind contains only a sigh,  
"Kimi wo omoi nagara," All because it was thinking of you,  
"Hitori, kimi no tame ni utau," Just one person singing for your sake,  
"Hitori, kimi no tame ni utau." Just one person singing for your sake.

Natsu broke down in tears, clutching her necklace in front of his face. He cried out and her necklace fell from his hands. Suddenly, Lucy's body started to glow and her mouth took in a deep breath. She opened her eyes to find a familiar face, a tear slipped from her left eye and she reached for his face,

"Natsu." Natsu's eyes snapped open to her touch and her voice. "Natsu, you're here!" She rejoiced.

"Lucy!" Natsu took Lucy into his arms once again, crying out in happiness. "I'm here Lucy, I'm finally here." He inhaled her scent, it was still had the nice aroma in it just like all those years ago. Lucy hugged Natsu back, saying his name over and over again.

A roar interrupted their happy reunion, Natsu and Lucy turned their heads to the find the dragon staring down at them. Everything surrounding them started to glow including Natsu and Lucy. The dragon roared once again, it's face getting closer to them. The light around them shone brighter and brighter. They looked at each other one last time the back at the dragon, they smiled and sang as loud as they can,

_"Hikari no soko ni, nemure." And within the bright and blinding abyss we shall sleep for eternity._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_In the end, Natsu and Lucy sacrificed themselves to keep the peace in the world. Natsu was able to see Lucy once more, and Lucy was able to protect the world. Their wishes were granted._

_The End._

* * *

The story has finished...yeah...

To be honest, I do not understand fully what actually happened in Part 3 of Synchronicity, hehe sorry.

GoldenRoseTanya, I have updated as you can see ^_^

The Diamond Cross, they have reunited once more! (insert happy face)

FallingAngelOh-Lab, well you see, I based this on Synchronicity, I am pretty sure that the ending was a sad ending because they both die.

Weeirdinwonderland, you thought this was awesome? That's awesome :D

VOcaloIdandFTfan, you love it? That makes me so happy! I'm sort of confused on Part 3 as well, but after reading the comments on YouTube (-_-) I understood more? Well, I know that before Len defeated Miku, Rin was singing again then died. Len was too late to save her. Then Miku saw and laughed for some reason and gave Rin her life back. The dragon was already awake then Rin and Len sacrificed themselves to maintain the peace in the land.

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING THIS STORY

SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER DISAPPOINTS YOU ALL

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

NyankoSenpai out.


End file.
